


Scars that Heal, Eventually

by Croftle



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Flirting, F/F, Flustered Chloe Frazer, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Scars, Tags Are Hard, bad memories, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croftle/pseuds/Croftle
Summary: “Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Chloe said in that raspy voice of hers. She was obviously addressing the beautiful and muscular woman in front of her, Nadine Ross, but she didn’t hear her… or she just flat out ignored her. Instead, she slowly scratched her fingers against the scar against her collar bone which peaked out from beneath her formal suit. Taking their current surroundings into consideration, the latter option of ignorance was the most probable option.





	Scars that Heal, Eventually

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.” Chloe said in that raspy voice of hers. She was obviously addressing the beautiful and muscular woman in front of her, Nadine Ross, but she didn’t hear her… or she just flat out ignored her. Instead, she slowly scratched her fingers against the scar against her collar bone which peaked out from beneath her formal suit. Taking their current surroundings into consideration, the latter option of ignorance was the most probable option.

The hall they were in was somehow both too dark in some spots and too bright in others, the music both soothing and unsettling to her. Nadine was never a fan of these formal parties; she just never saw the use of it. It’s always just a large number of wealthy people trying to keep up their appearance with their peers, forming cliques of ‘friends’. If by _friends_ you mean the people you’ll take advantage of in any opportunity possible.

She loathed being a part of these events, but this one in particular just didn’t feel right. Nadine had this unsettled feeling sitting in the pit of her stomach ever since she set foot in this god forsaken place.

Chloe, on the other hand, didn’t have an issue with it, not at all. In her opinion, if some event gave her the ability to see Nadine in such elegant clothing, then she would not complain. And now wasn’t an exception.

It was a somewhat traditional suit, with black slacks and formal shoes to go along with it. What was truly stunning, however, was how Nadine decided to wear the shirt and blazer. A few buttons at the top were unbuttoned, and the blazer’s sleeves were rolled up just _perfectly_ and-

Chloe was staring.

Nadine noticed.

The former had already begun flinching, anticipating some retort, but all she received from the latter was a long sigh.

“Let’s just get this over with.” Nadine said as she began walking through the crowd at the centre of the hall, straight towards the bar on the other side.

“Alright, alright. Keep your hair on, jeez.” Chloe muttered under her breath, following close behind.

While Nadine was able to lead an army and probably able to lift a grown man as if she was picking up a piece of paper, the one thing she could not get through was _crowds._ There were several reasons as to why she hated them, but none she wanted to think of right now. With her jaw and fists clenched she waded through with a purposeful stride until… until a man who seemed so familiar came into view.

Her blood went cold and she froze, her breath stuck in her throat.

_Rafe._

‘What? How?! He’s dead, this can’t be.’ She thought to herself, unable to speak. He walked towards her, painfully slow, until his face was just barely a few inches apart from hers. He looked down, towards the scar her restless hand was picking at. His breath felt cold against her face.

“I guess some scars just don’t heal.” He said, his voice embedding a spear of terror into her heart. It brought back such… _terrible_ memories, and they were all about to come plummeting back to her.

He nudged his chin towards it, “You know, this was your fault. You didn’t obey. You never did. I just had to put you back in your place.” His voice dripped with a violent loathing.

She was frozen in place, stuck staring at the man who had almost killed her. The man who she once called her _partner._ But before her body could shake further, a raging flame took the place of the once spoilt man, and a broken voice bellowed out, “ _This, this is_ your _fault as well. You deserve much worse than that mere scar,_

_Nadine.”_

_“_ Nadine?”

The voice she could hear was now much more welcome, and she could feel herself being led towards an area without any more people. Her body shook helplessly as she clung on to the woman in front of her.

When they finally came to a stop in the bathroom, Nadine’s eyes were glazed over, one hand gripping Chloe’s dress as the other picks at the scar which brought back such grave memories.

“Hey… china, I’m here.” Her hands were on the sides of Nadine’s face, trying to get her to look at her. Chloe looked down at the shaking hand, and put hers over it, trying to stop its shaking.

At the feeling of Chloe’s hand on hers, Nadine looked up with wide eyes, her breaths shallow.

“I’m here.” Chloe repeated, her hand giving Nadine’s a reassuring squeeze.

Before she could do anything however, Nadine took a step back and said, “I’m fine.” And made her way to the door.

“Nadine…”

“ _Don’t._ ” Nadine said without turning. Her voice cracked. “You don’t know what this is about…” she whispered.

Chloe walked towards her and lay a hand on her shoulder. Nadine tensed. “Oh, I think I do, love.”

Even though Nadine never told her anything about Rafe, both Nathan and Sam talked about him during some jobs in which Chloe was in. Sometimes one of the Drakes would say, “Man… this guy’s such an asshole; kinda reminds me of Rafe,” and they would laugh. On other times, however, talking about this man concerned much more serious subjects. Like how he was willing to hurt, or even kill, the people he was working with him if they went ‘out of line’.

Chloe wasn’t stupid, she could easily read between lines. Like when they talk about previous jobs, Nadine would change the subject and her hand would always be on that scar.

So, now? She knew what this was about; and how bad it is.

At those words, Nadine turned around slightly to look at Chloe, her _partner_. The fact that she knew about… _him_ was both a relieving and dreadful thought.

Yes, she can talk about what had happened, that’s relieving. But… what if ever since she knew about him, Chloe started to think differently of her? What if there is more pity towards her than respect?! What if-

She was spiraling again; her breaths are shallow and her eyes sting. This quickly becomes forgotten when she feels a warm hand on her cheek.

“Look, Nadine, even if I don’t know the specifics, I know that that man was an awful one. He was just a bloody spoilt kid who lived off of his parents’ wealth. By god… he was an absolute idiot!” She exclaimed. Nadine gave her a confused look, but her panic was fading and a small smile was beginning to form.

“He had _you_ as his partner. You! The smartest, most charming and most respectable woman there is!” She takes a sip from her champagne glass, “You know, were I him, I’d feel like a bloody love-struck teenager every time I see you. Oh wait… yeah, no that’s me.” She heard a small chuckle through her rambling, “I mean… How can I _not_ be? You’re absolutely stunning! You know, I think I actually saw a few rich kids… let’s say… _arrange_ their pants when they saw you.” She felt a light slap against her arm and heard a giggle… at that beautiful sound, her line of rambling quickly came to a halt as she looked at her. She felt so relieved as she heard her, Chloe just wanted to make her feel better and it seems that it’s working.

Her smile, despite being small, put a lump in Chloe’s throat. The warmth in her eyes brought a red hue to paint itself on her cheeks. “What?” Chloe said, feeling as if the term ‘love-struck teenager’ is an extreme understatement.

The smile on Nadine’s face grew, and the tears that were welling up in her eyes were no longer of fear, but of genuine gratitude. “Thank you, Chloe.” She said as she pulled Chloe in her arms.

“Aw wow! My first name! I must’ve done something good. Seriously though, what are you thankful for?” She said, her voice muffled by Nadine’s shoulder.

“Just… for everything. If it wasn’t for you I’d- Eish…” Her voice cracked by the end, and Chloe’s arms instinctively gave Nadine a reassuring squeeze.

They stayed like that for a few moments, until the final shreds of tension left Nadine’s body. Then she heard Chloe chuckle. Well, _felt_ Chloe chuckle, through the embrace. She pulled away slightly to be able to look at Nadine, “Man… you must be jealous.” All Chloe received was a puzzled look for the other.

She quirked an eyebrow and gave a little smirk, but through the devilish look, she could see the warmth in her eyes, “My partner is _sooo_ much braver than yours.” Chloe said in a dreamy and joking tone. Then she gasped as dramatically as she could, “And god! The biceps! Oh, and don’t get me started on how bloody loyal and caring she is. I can keep on going and going about how my partner is better than yours, but you’d just be way too jealous for your own good.”

Nadine gave a little chuckle, feeling her cheeks become warmer, before putting her hand on her chin, with a faux look of reflection on her face. “You know, I’m going to have to say that you’re wrong. While, yes, your partner _does_ have nice biceps,” She flexes, and while, yes, Chloe’s laughing, she’s also trying not to swoon, “My partner has a type of strength that no amount of muscle can muster. Hell, she risked her life to stop a civil war! _You_ must be jealous.”

They both laugh together, all the previous tension seemingly flowing out with each chuckle until the sound fades away; and all that’s left is Chloe and Nadine. Chloe and Nadine, with sweet smiles and warm gazes; with rose tinted cheeks and pounding heartbeats.

Unlike just a few moments ago, this time their hearts beat strongly for a new reason. Not for fear; Not for overwhelming memories; But for each other. For their longing looks and their compassion; for their gratitude and care; and for the closing gap between their lips…

You know, until Nadine decides to ruin the moment. _Again._

“We are _not_ gonna have our first kiss in a bathroom.” She says plainly, while Chloe gives her an incredulous look.

“Oh my god,” she mumbles as they start to walk towards the door, “You just… _totally_ ruined another moment.”

“Ross has her standards,” Nadine says with an amused tone.

“Pfsh… Nadine Ross: the crusher of moments,” Chloe sulks.

The former chuckles, “I’ll add that to my business card.”

When they finally go back out to the main hall, most of the crowd has already left, but Chloe just wanted to make sure that everything was okay.

“Hey, you sure you’re alright now?” She asked quietly.

Nadine gave her a warm smile, “Ja, thanks to my partner.”

That smile made her stop in her tracks, that usual clever quip stuck in her throat, “Yeah, well… _your partner_ worried a lot and- mmph!”

Her words were quickly muffled by Nadine’s lips on hers, and it took Chloe a few seconds to fully process what the hell just happened.

Once they pulled away, Nadine turned around towards a waiter and took a glass of champagne from his tray.

“Relax, you’ll live longer.”

And after all those times when Nadine saved her life more than once, Chloe has never been more proud… and flustered.

 

Yeah, mostly flustered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed reading this! If you did, check out my other works! <3


End file.
